Hunt for Rin
by DeathStar5799
Summary: I was bored so I started typing and this is what I got. Don't own Supernatural or Blue Exorcist. Basically Rin runs away in fear of losing control and Yukio gets help from the Winchesters to find him. What will happen when the Winchesters find out about Rin and Yukio being brothers? Will Rin return back to normal? Should I continue?
1. Prologue

Things will never go back to the way they were. His smile, his laugh, and the rest of him may never be seen again. The only thing he left was a note to his younger twin brother:

Yukio,

I can feel the flames eating me inside out. I know I wont be able to control them soon and when we meet again I may not be me anymore. For yours and everybody's safety please do not look for me unless you are hunting me. Goodbye.

Rin

Every time Yukio thought of Rin and everything that happen over the year, he would always let one tear fall. One memory always made Yukio want to go find his brother, the memory of himself pointing a gun at Rin's head and blaming Rin for Shiro's death. What if all of this was all his fault? What would have happened if he had stayed home that night? That was it for him, he had to find his brother but he knew he couldn't do it alone.

Shiro once gave Yukio a phone number saying that if Rin ran away to call it and request John Winchester or his son Dean. Yukio knew if there is anytime to use this the best time is now. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" A low scratchy voice was heard on the other side.

"Is this John Winchester?" Yukio asked trying to hind his nervousness.

"No this is his son, Dean."

"Can you help me find a demon?"

"Sure thing. Where should we meet?"

"Does Pennsylvanian in 2 days good?"

"Yep. See you than . . . Um."

"Yukio, Yukio Okumura."


	2. Chapter 1

Earlier that day, a man and his little brother, which was in his animal form and was sitting on his brothers shoulder, watched as two dots blinked on a computer screen in front of them. One dot was on a boat or plane while the other was in Pennsylvania. "Should I go after them, big brother?" Asked the small green hamster.

"Not yet, but do contact Crowley and tell him that two of our little half brothers are there." Said the man with purple hair.

"Right away." The hamster saluted mockingly and poofed into smoke.

"If only they knew that I put tracking devices in their TrueCross badges." He laughed. "This would be even more interesting."

At I-Hop in Scranton, Pennsylvania 2 days later, the Winchesters sat at a table waiting for the one named Yukio to come. "So what exactly did he say?" asked Sam as he typed on his laptop.

"Well. . . He asked if we could help him find a demon." Dean summarized what was said on the phone.

"Did it sound like he was alone?" Sam looked into his brothers eyes.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked trying to understand what Sam was on.

"He called you at 12:27, right?" Dean nodded. "Well according to this, Yukio Okumura is a straight A student in one of the best schools in Japan."

"So why would he want to find a demon?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with his brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. He has a older twin brother, from the looks of it, his brother, Rin, never really gone to school and now he is going to TrueCross with his brother."

"That's sounds like one of those two made a deal with a crossroad demon."

"That's what I am thinking." At that Yukio decided to walk up to them.

"Hello, are you two Sam and Dean Winchester?" The Winchesters nodded.

"I'm Yukio Okumura." he sat down next to Dean as Sam closed his laptop and put it in his bag.

"So mind telling us more about this demon and why you want to find it?" Sam asked trying to hind that they knew anything.

"All you have to know is that this demon is not from hell." Yukio said pushing his glasses upward.

"So. . . How did you get my old man's number?" Dean asked, after making a mental note to ask Bobby or any hunter about demons that are not from hell. Even though Dean helped a lot of people he was sure he would remember helping anybody wearing a black cloak.

"My dad gave me this number and said to call if the demon got out." Dean shrugged at Yukio's answer.

"I uh. . . Read the newspaper to see if there was any signs of him but nope, nothing." He paused. "So, you two are hunters?" The Winchesters nodded. "I heard that a few people were attacked by a "wild animal" in West-field, New Jersey, from my research it looks like a Wendigo."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Yukio. "Okay kid, what makes you think it's a Wendigo?" Dean asked hoping this kid wasn't a hunter. The kid haves a big future ahead of him why throw all that work away.

"I think it's a Wendigo because three people were killed in the past two days in the same place, in the forest were an abandon house is less than half a mile away." Sam and Dean looked each other, surprised they didn't see that as a case.

"Let's stay at the motel tonight and leave tomorrow morning." Sam said as he started to stand up.

Hi guys, thanks reading and Chapter 2 is coming soon. :D

Here are somethings you should know:

1. Yukio already knows Sam and Dean are hunters so that is the reason why he is keeping a lot of secrets.

2. It is obvious that Sam and Dean never heard of Gehenna or the demons from it. (No hunters have)

Anymore questions, ask. See Ya. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

At night, Sam, Dean, and Yukio were in the impala heading towards New Jersey when Dean remembered what Yukio said about the demon. "So kid, what did you mean when you said the demon was not from hell?" This question made Sam perk up and turn his head to look at Yukio.

"Unlike hell demons this one was not made by Lucifer, but by Satan." Yukio answered simply to the duo.

"But isn't Lucifer 'Satan'?" Sam asked as he started to type the information on his computer.

"No. Satan may be his nickname but they're nothing alike." Yukio closed his eyes as he remembered the day he saw Satan in the church. There were blue flames everywhere and Rin was trying his very best to get their dad back. Rin was so scared and angry that Yukio wanted to help but something held him back.

"Hey, you okay?" Yukio was so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was crying.

"Yeah. Just . . . Nothing." He can't tell the brothers about Rin, if he does they might kill the only family he has left.

"You sure? Because you sort of muttered the word "rim"." Dean commented. Yukio whipped the tears off his face.

"Wait. Isn't your brother's name Rin?" Sam asked, once again looking at Yukio. "Sounds pretty similar."

"How do you two know about Rin?" Yukio asked.

"Well I looked you up and Rin was mentioned there, so then looked him up." Sam said.

"It said that your a straight A student and your brother is still new to going to school yet both of you are in one of the best schools in Japan."

"We have a long day tomorrow I'm going to get some sleep." With that Yukio was sleeping.

"Hey do think Lucifer is less powerful than Satan?" Dean asked and not even 10 seconds later Sam gave him the 'don't you dare look'. "What?"

"Yukio is hinding something that may the death of a kid and you want to know which demon creator is stronger?" Sam asked flatly.

"I know he is hinding something but if Satan is stronger than Lucifer than we should find out what his army can do." Dean had a good point they don't know what Satan wants or what will hurt him or his army of demons. "Never know when Satan may break loose, after all we have been though, it could be tomorrow or years from now." He paused and looked over at his brother and saw Sam looking at the kid with worried eyes. "If you really want to know what he is hinding, I'll force it out of him after the hunt if he doesn't tell you by then."

"Dean. . . I think that non-hell demon may have his brother." Sam looked down at his laptop. "That kind of info is hard to talk about to complete strangers."

"So what are you say?"

"I'm saying that we have to treat him like a brother." Dean looked over at Sam with a confused look. "You know. . . We have to gain his trust." He paused. "I think that is why he pointed out the Wendigo."

"So the kid wants to see what we could do. Doesn't mean he is doing this to gain our trust."

"Whatever." Sam gave up fighting with his brother, put away his laptop, and went to sleep.

Dean looked up at the rear view mirror and looked at the boy sleeping in the back seat. From the looks of it the kid was having a really bad nightmare but he kept sleeping right on though the pain. It was then that Dean knew why Sam wanted to go easy on him. Yukio reminded Sam of himself.

Hi guys, thanks for reading! Any questions just ask. :)


	4. Chapter 3

"Wakey, wakey kiddo!" Dean yelled shaking Yukio gently. Yukio had the nightmare all throughout the night. Once and awhile he would whisper the words "I'm sorry" but the Winchester were not able to hear it over the car.

"What?" The kid said softly as he rubs his eyes and sat up. Dean held Yukio's door open as Sam was checking into an old, gross motel.

"We're going out for food after we check in. Maybe we'll be able to find a witness to the attacks." Yukio shrugged as Sam walked up to them.

"Okay, we're checked in. Here." Sam hands over his laptop to Yukio. Dean gave Sam a 'what are you doing look' "Maybe the demon your looking for is on the internet."

"I don't think he would be there yet, but I can see if we have any witnesses to this case." Yukio stated as he started to open the laptop.

"Kay." Sam turn his head from Yukio to Dean and gave him the 'your over reacting' look. Dean rolled his eyes and got into the car.

Later on that day, Sam, Dean, and Yukio sat in a booth at a small dinner. "Huh." Yukio was still on the laptop as Sam and Dean told him more about wendigos. "So they are mutated humans?"

"Well, actually, all monsters are mutated humans." Sam looked at Yukio and noticed he was looking very closely at the screen. "What is it?"

"There was a fire in California." Yukio looked up.

"So, that happens all the time." Dean said taking a bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

"It happened in a church. . ." Sam and Dean looked at him. "And some people living near it said that they saw several men in suits went in, a blue light started to shine brightly, and a kid with blue eyes and was wearing a uniform, ran out." Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Yukio.

"Your demon?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he has a habit of using blue fire." Yukio placed his head into his hand.

"I hope you don't mine me asking, but what did that demon do to you?" Sam said closing the laptop to look into Yukio's eyes.

"He hurt my family in more than one way." Yukio open the laptop and continued his research.

Everything was quiet until they left the dinner. "There is a witness for the wendigo case. His name is Richard Robinson. His wife was taken by it." Dean and Sam nodded.

"Sam and I will question him. You will. . . What do you do?" Dean tried his best to make a plan including Yukio.

"While you two question the witness, I'll gather supplies." He paused. "You did say that it is weak to fire, right?" He looked between the Winchesters. They nodded.

"So, we'll meet up at the motel in a few hours." Dean dragged Sam away waving to Yukio.

"Wait! Dean! How is he going to find supplies?! He's not old enough to get alcohol." Sam whispered the last part.

"If he wants our trust he'll find another way." Dean grinned.

"Do want him to steal in the day?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He shrugged he shoulders.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long but thanks so much for 23 follows and for reading! Next chapter will be out soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Within a few hours the duo has interrogated the witness, got info on the dead guy from the police and the morgue,and scouted the forest and yet they got no word from Yukio. Sam and Dean are still on the boarder of trusting him and worrying about him. Not to mention, feeling sorry for him. I mean, using what Yukio said and their research on him, the Winchesters can conclude that Yukio's mom is either dead or gone, his dad is dead, and Rin, his twin, has made a deal with a demon whose weakness is unknown to them. Right when Dean went to unlock their room his dad's phone ranged. "Yukio?"

"Hello Dean. If Sam is with you and you two are alone, put me on speaker." Dean looked around as Sam gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged.

"Hey, Kid! You're on speaker!" Dean yelled in a hushed voice.

"Good. I have the supplies but not be what you may be used to. Plus I got a lead on the demon I'm after but sadly Dean can't come near it." Yukio explained to the Winchesters.

"Wait a minute. Why can't I come near it?" Dean asked a little offended while Sam tried to hind a snicker.

"Dean, last time I checked, there is many reason you shouldn't touch something important." Dean glared at his little brother.

"This time the reason is because you are allergic to it." Yukio cut in before the brothers could start fighting.

"So your lead is a cat?" Dean asked, trying to see what the kid was up to.

"Yes." Dean hanged up and walked into the room. Within seconds he sneezed. "Dean, Sam, meet Kuro." Yukio gestured to a two tailed black cat. He had to grab it before the cat could pounce on the brothers. "Kuro-san. Onamae wa Rinchotsutaa Diin to Rinchotsutaa Samu desu.(Kuro. Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester)." Yukio said as he pointed at the brother's confused faces. "Watashino tomodachi desu.(Their my friends)." Yukio put down the two tailed black cat as it nodded. Then the boy turned around to see confused, surprised, and impressed faces. Wait. Three faces! Yukio stared at the new person in a trench coat that had the impressed look. The brothers followed the kid's line of sight.

"Oh, hey, Cas." Sam greeted the newcomer.

"Sam. Dean." The man nodded at them. "May I say, you are more intelligent then what I have been told." Cas spoke directly to Yukio.

"Thank you. My name is Yukio." The kid held out his hand and the man gladly accepted.

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." Yukio was surprised by the last part.

"An angel?" Cas nodded. "Do you know about. . ." The kid pointed to the cat and himself, slightly afraid that the angel is here to kill.

"Yes I know about you, your cat, and your brother. That is why I'm here." The angel disappeared and then reappeared behind Yukio. The kid quickly turned around and jumped back just in time to see Cas disappear with Kuro. There was silence.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked Sam but the younger brother had no clue too. "Okay, kid, time for you to explain what is really happening." Dean grabbed Yukio and pushed him on to one of the beds while Sam closed and locked the door.

"Okay, I will answer most of the questions you have." Key word: Most.


	6. Please Read

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that the next chapter will be posted on X-mas eve. So, yeah. The next chapter is the X-mas special so it will be extra long. I mean 1000 words and more type of long. I can still remember how this all started. I was bored sitting at lunch one day when I thought 'hey, I like Blue Exorcist and Supernatural and there is barely any crossovers about them together on ' and right away I started to write. At first I thought no one would ever read something like this but you guys proved me wrong. I was so wrong. Right now there are 29 reviews, 40 favorites, and 53 followers. Also there is over 2000 views! Thank you much for all of your support! None of this could be done without you. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear more from you guys. Peace. :)


	7. Chapter 5

"You should start with how you got into demon hunting in the first place." Sam started the questioning.

"Ever since I was born, I have been able to see Gehenna demons. All the years until I was seven, I would ask my brother if he could see them too." Yukio said strongly.

"Did he?" Dean asked.

"No." Yukio looked at the ground. "The answer would always be no and as I was saying, when I turned seven years old I had enough of these creatures and not knowing what they were. My dad noticed that I would cry in frustration when I was all alone. I was scared. I didn't know what to do or if it was all in my head."

"Yeah. That can be scary." Sam commented as if he has felt the same way once. This made the older brother glance at his brother.

"My dad, that day, reveled to me that those things were demons from Gehenna and he was an exorcist trained to kill them. Later on I learned how to kill them myself and how to protect my brother from them." As Yukio finished, the Winchesters sat in silence, absorbing and thinking about what the kid just said.

"It's getting late; we should start getting ready for the hunt." Sam said as he grabbed a bag. Other two started to pack as well.

"Here." Yukio handed each brother a box.

"What's this?" Dean said looking at it and he was about to throw it but Yukio grabbed it out of his hands.

"This is explosive ammo and the one Sam has is fire ammo. If I'm correct, those should be able to kill or greatly damage the wendigo." The kid stated as packed the new ammo.

"Good job on getting supplies but how did you get them?" Sam asked, slightly surprised that the kid could get ammo when they couldn't.

"My friend and her mom make exorcist weapons and all kinds of medicines fresh from their garden." The brothers kept looking at Yukio as they were hoping for more information. "Her name is Shiemi and we met when we were seven. The garden belonged to her grandmother, who died a few years back. Also, last year she met my brother. We saved her from demons many times last year." Dean grinned widely and Sam smirked. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Dean asked getting closer to Yukio.

"No I don't." The kid continued to pack even though his face was red as a tomato.

"Then why did you sound jealous when you added your brother?" Sam joined into the taught.

"I am not jealous and I don't like her." Yukio turned to look at the brother.

"Yeah right." The Winchesters laughed.

"I'm serious." The exorcist was now getting angry and the Winchesters just laughed harder at that. Yukio sighed as he shook his head with a small smile. 'They remind me of Rin.'

A few hours later, the Winchesters and the youngest Okumura was in the middle of a forest and white stars were just starting to shine bright in the sky. Yukio has been feeling as though someone or something has been watching him since he entered the forest yet he failed to tell the other of it. In fact, the kid hasn't told the brothers a lot of things but back to the hunt. Sam and Dean were in high alert with their guns full of fire ammo; they were ready for a fight. "Sam, Dean. . ." Yukio gained the hunters attention but quickly lost it when several twigs snapped as someone or something ran over them not far from where they were.

Now standing back to back . . . to back? Whatever. They slowly moved towards the sound only to find . . . a sock? No, a red sword sock! "Rin?" Yukio asked in a harsh whisper, shocked to find the biggest hint to finding his brother in a forest.

As he picked it up, a familiar voice taught him by saying "Come and find me four-eyes, mole-faced, little brother!" Then the voice laughed. This laugh wasn't a light-hearted laugh but one of pure, cold, darkness. One that made shivers run up and down everyone's spines for 5 minutes.

"Rin. . ." While Yukio was looking for his brother to come out, the Winchesters realized they forgot to tell Yukio that wendigoes have the ability to copy voices they have heard before.

"Yukio, your brother might have been here but. . ."

"That voice may be the wendigo trying to draw you closer." Sam tried to break the news softly but Dean beat him to it.

"Yeah. That has to be it. I mean, Rin has never laughed coldly in his life." As the kid spoke, he broke one of the most important rules in fights. Never, ever, turn your back against your opponent! Within seconds Yukio was grabbed and dragged into the dark forest.

Yukio POV

I couldn't see much as I was dragged away into the dark night. I could hear Sam and Dean calling my name at the beginning along with a few gun shots but now all I hear was the bigger beast panting as it ran through the forest. Then the next thing I know everything went black.

Sam POV

Dean and I ran after the wendigo and tried to get a clear shot of it but within minutes we lost it and I could hear Dean curse under his breath. "Dean, all we can do now is find the abandon building and hope he is okay." Dean nodded.

"Yeah. That kid will be okay. He knows how to fight." Dean and I continued our search for the place by walking deeper and deeper into the forest. When we finally found the building the sun was starting rise. Without thinking Dean and I rushed into the building and started searching for the wendigo's victims as well as the wendigo itself. Soon enough we found the victims and we were able to kill the wendigo along the way using the fire bullets Yukio gave us. Dean and I were able to bring the victims outside. As we were walking to the car, I called the police and Dean placed Yukio in the back seat. When I was done, my brother and I got into the impala and drove off.

Normal POV

Sam sat in the back seat to watch over Yukio and to see what type of damage was done to the younger boy. Yukio was covered in small cuts and there was a deep gash on his stomach but there were no broken bones. Seeing the gash Sam tried used his coat to stop the bleeding. "Dean! He is badly hurt; he needs to go to a hospital!" Dean didn't bother arguing with his brother and drove to the nearest hospital.

The moment they entered the hospital nurses took the boy away and asked about what happen, does he have any pre-existing medical files, and, last but not least, who are you to him. The brothers answered with lies but mostly truth. "He is our nephew. We were hunting with him when a bear attacked us. We are okay but as far as we know he has not have any medical problems in the past." Dean answered like a boss.

"Thank you, sir. I will update you about your nephew as soon as I can." The nurse stated and walked away.

"That's weird. She walked away without getting our names." Sam looked in the direction the nurse left.

"She already knows who you two are."

"What the fuck Cass?!" Dean half-yelled at the angel.

"Hello." Castiel looked between the brothers.

"Cass, explain why and where did you take that cat." Dean asked roughly.

"I was hired by the Pope to find everyone on this list and bring them to True Cross." Cass handed Sam the list.

"Dean all of these names are Japanese. I mean 'Shima, Izumo, Ryuji, Shura. . .', all of these are Japanese." Sam concluded and Cas nodded.

"Yes. True Cross is in Japan and look." Cass pointed at three names on the list.

_YUKIO OKUMURA_

_KURO_

_RIN OKUMURA_

Next to Kuro, in red ink, was the word 'dead', next to Yukio, in blue ink, was the word 'alive', and next to Rin was three words 'dead or alive'.

"Cass you're not going to kill-"

"A cat and a kid? No." Sam and Dean were shocked to know that the soldier of God is going against orders. "What? I don't get it." Cas looked between the brothers.

"Wait. Cass, what is True Cross?" Dean asked the angel. At this moment, Sam couldn't help but grin. "What?"

"You're being protective."

"If a kid is going to die and I can stop it, I'm going to stop it!" The Winchesters started arguing and would have started to fight if Cass didn't step in between them. Sam and Dean mumbled curses at each other.

"To answer your question Dean; there are two different True Crosses, True Cross the organization and True Cross Academy. I am to take them to the organization." Sam and Dean stood there absorbing the information.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" A young lady walked up to the three men.

"They are." Cass stated as he snapped them out of their minds.

"Yes?" Sam looked at the lady.

"Yukio will be okay. You are lucky that Castiel brought me here. If he didn't, then Mr. Okumura would have been in a coma by now." There was silence. I guess you could say that there was a feeling of relieve and confusion in the air.

"Thanks."

"He will be out soon but make him take it easy." Sam nodded and the nurse walked away.

"Sam, Dean." Cass gained their attention. "Yukio and his brother are dangerous. It's in their blood to protect each other and kill anyone if needed." With that the angel left.

Later that night Yukio woke up in the pitch black motel room. "Kurai desu ne? (Dark, isn't it?)" The youngest Okumura looked towards the Winchesters. They were snoring loudly. Then the smell of cooked rice and fish caught his nose. 'It smells like the bentos Rin used to make'. Moving closer to the kitchen, Yukio could hear someone in that room. The boy woke up the brothers as quiet as possible.

"Why are you waking us up?" Dean asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just, listen." Almost on command, there was a clash of pans in the kitchen. "Let me go in first. You two take my back." Before Yukio could walk away, Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy, okay? We'll protect you." The boy didn't respond back, he just walked towards the door. Yukio looked at the Winchesters and then slowly opened the door. The Winchesters watched as the face of the boy lit up in happiness.

"N-niisan? (B-big brother?)" Yukio asked as he slowly walked into the room with the Winchesters. By the stove, stood a 15 year old boy with navy blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, and sharp k-9 teeth. He turned around.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin gave his traditional grin to his brother and went back to cooking. Yukio couldn't help it if a tear or two fell from his eyes as he ran to hug his brother. The Winchesters remembered the warning Cass gave them but they didn't care. Yukio was happy and that made them happy. All four ate the delicious food Rin made and play for a few hours. Soon enough the Winchesters and Yukio fell asleep.

Outside in the snow stood Rin and a man in a suit. "Did you have fun?" The man teased in a low British voice.

"Shut up." Rin said darkly.

"Did you at least tell him about the deal?" The man was getting on Rin's nerves.

"If told him about the deal then he and others would find a way to stop it from happening. We don't want that, do we?" The man grunted and then they vanished.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to say thank you for reading and Happy Holiday. Also, Happy Brithday to The Child of Hades and Loki. I hope you liked this chapter. When it comes to holidays it's all about friends and family so go have fun and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

The next day Yukio was alone waking up in the motel room. 'Was Rin just part of a dream? No, that can't be because this aroma smells just like his cooking.' Yukio sat up and ran a hand through his brown tangled hair. As he got up to take his shower he noticed a note on a table nearby.

While Yukio read the letter he could almost hear his brother saying "Hey little bro, sorry that I couldn't stay the night. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas. Love, Rin. P.s: There are leftovers in the fridge. :D" The note was written in Japanese and on the bottom of it Sam tried to translate it but failed.

Later that day, Sam and Dean returned to the motel with sandwiches and pie. "Hey kid, you want some pie?" Dean shouted as he entered the room.

"No thanks." Yukio said as he typed away on the laptop.

"Hey, what does this letter say?" Sam picked up the letter and placed it by the kid.

"It says 'Merry Christmas' from my brother to me." The Winchesters nodded.

"Hey, where is your brother?" Sam glared at his brother.

"He left at night." At this the older men looked at their shoes. Dean perked up suddenly. His brother looked at him and then at Yukio and smiled. "What?" The kid look between the Winchesters with a raised eyebrow.

"We got you something." Dean said simply as he reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small box along with another box a little bit bigger than the first.

"What is it?" Yukio looked at the boxes closely.

"Open it." Sam ordered the kid to do as Dean placed the boxes into Yukio's hands. As Yukio open the smallest box he saw a familiar shine in the box and reached into grab one.

"Bullets?"

"Empty bullets so you can load it with anything." Dean had a big smile on his face. Soon, Yukio opened the next box and pulled out something also familiar.

"And a gun?" The gun was sliver and had 'Winchester' carved into the handle.

"Yeah. Now whenever you're in trouble you'll look at that and contact us." Sam was the one that had the big smile this time.

"Thanks." Yukio said quietly as he lowered his head. The Winchesters noticed a tear escaped the kid's eye.

"Hey, what's with the-"

"I'm sorry." The young Okumura interrupted Sam.

"What?"

"I haven't told you everything about the demon."

"So what? It wouldn't be the first time someone kept information on a monster." Dean was trying his best to cheer the boy up even though he wanted to know.

"The demon I'm after is the ninth son of Satan, heir to the throne. . ." Sam and Dean couldn't believe what they were hearing. "And it's also my. . . brother."

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays, spend time with your family and have fun! Talk to you all soon. :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

"Your brother is a demon?!" The Winchesters yelled.

"Well, actually we are both part demon."

"Part?! What do you mean part?!"

"Dean, calm down, this isn't our first time dealing with a . . . a Halfling?" Sam looked toward Yukio for an answer.

"Since my brother and I are twins and he was born first, he has more demon blood than me." Dean calmed down a little.

"So, you're mostly human and Rin is mostly demon." Sam surmised what the exorcist said. "Wait. If you're his brother then why are you after him?" The hunters' stared at the boy with a strong yet worried gaze.

"He . . . ran away thinking that he was protecting everyone by leaving." He paused to think. "He thought he was losing control of his demonic powers." The Winchesters didn't ask more. Dean walked towards Yukio and bent down so they were eye-to-eye. Sam went to put away the food but stayed in hearing distance. What happened next surprised Sam but not as much as it surprised Yukio.

"We'll get your brother back, I promise." Dean spoke softly to the boy as he hugged him tightly. When the older Winchester pulled away, keeping his hands on Yukio's shoulders, he repeated. "I promise." He then walked away to eat more pie.

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked Dean quietly.

"I'm fine." Seconds after answering, he stuffed he face with more pie. "It's just . . .I don't know." Sam stared at his brother, waiting for his answer. "I feel connected to them somehow. It's like we are part of this big story that thousands of people are reading and waiting for our next move. What are we going to do?" Sam thought for a little bit and then answered.

"One, that was deep especially for you. Two, I don't know. Let's go ask if Yukio has any ideas." Dean nodded and followed his brother into the living room area. When they walked in, Yukio was once again on the computer. "What's up?" Yukio glanced at the brothers and then continued working.

"I'm giving you all the information I have on exorcists and Gehenna demons. So, if you want to help me, you should study up." The exorcist closed the laptop, walked over to Sam, and gave it to him. "Study." He then left the room to get something to drink.

"He's a mini you." Dean laughed at his own joke.

A few minutes after Sam started to study the new info, Yukio came back in the room carrying two beers and a cup of tea. "Any questions yet?" The exorcist asked as he sat down, took out a notebook and opened it to a new page.

"Actually, yes." Sam said he scrolled though a document on the laptop. "Who is this?" He turned the laptop to show the boy a picture of a man with long platinum blond hair who wore pure white ropes.

"He is the current paladin, Arthur Angel. He has tried to kill my brother more than once." Yukio handed each brother a beer and then started to sketch a picture of something in his notebook.

"Why?"

"Angles and demon are always enemies." The exorcist sipped his tea while the Winchesters took big gulps of their beers.

"Today's going to be a long day."

"Yep." Sam and Yukio popped the "p".

There was an hour of complete silence before Yukio decided to break it.

"Rinchotsutaa ga shizuka desu." Both Winchesters stopped and looked at him.

"What did you say?" Dean asked rather harshly.

"Rinchotsutaa ga-"

"In English!" Yukio sighed.

"You two are quiet."

"Well, that's what happens when someone is studying." Sam got between the two verbally before the silence is gone forever.

"Sorry." Yukio went back to drawing. The younger Winchester glanced at what he was drawing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you drawing?" By time Sam finished asking, Dean had already grabbed the notebook started looking at it.

"Is that . . . a church?"

"Give it back!" The elder Winchester quickly handed the notebook back to the youngest in the group currently. Yukio took a deep breath. "Close, it's the monastery. The one Rin and I grew up in." Just then, Sam got a thinking look and within seconds a smile tugged at his lips.

"I think you gave him an idea." Dean nudged Yukio as Sam took the computer and started typing crazily.

"In the last two weeks there were severed fires in churches and monasteries, some normal and some blue. Including our little meeting with your brother last night, we now know where your brother is heading." Yukio and Dean waited for the youngest hunter to finish his calculations. "There!" Sam turned the laptop around.

"Main?" Yukio thought about it and then started to smile. "Main, has a monastery like the one we grew up in. It's far but still connected to the US Branch. That must be where he is going." Thinking some more his smile started to fade. "We have to find him before he gets there!"

"What? Why?" Sam and Dean looked worriedly at the teen because of the waves of fear coming off him.

"When Rin ran away, he angered most exorcists. Not to mention, he is surpost to be watched 24/7. . . If the other exorcists get him first . . ." Yukio didn't want to finish the sentence, he was already tearing up.

Elsewhere, in up-state New York.

"Why are we going to Main again?" Crowley asked the teen walking in front of him.

"I told you, there is a base in Main."

"Sorry, let me rephrase my question. Why are we going to the exorcists?" Crowley trotted up to the half demon.

"You want their attention right?" The full demon nodded. "That means some bodies will have to drop."

"I like that evil smile of yours."

Okay, people, I need you help. The next chapter can go three way: 1) We're with Yukio and the Winchesters, 2) We follow Rin and Crowley, or 3) Both. Thanks for reading and please vote. Bye! :D


End file.
